


Счастье

by lika_smorrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lika_smorrow/pseuds/lika_smorrow
Summary: просто динокасы, которые едут за покупками
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester





	Счастье

— Ну Сэ-э-эмми!

Кухня в очередной раз огласилась ноющими восклицаниями, разбавляя сонную утреннюю тишину в бункере.

— Ты сам виноват, что играть не умеешь. Давай, иди. Если хочешь, возьми с собой Каса за компанию. Уверен, он тебе не откажет.

— А вдруг я что-то не то возьму? Ты же потом на меня опять бычить начнешь.

— Для этого существует телефонная связь, Дин. Позвони мне, если будешь сомневаться или в магазине чего-то не будет. Давай. Я тебе даже куртку подам.

— Давай еще раз сыграем!

— Ребят, а что происходит? — у дверного проема показалась голова Джека.

— О, точно, не забудь звездочки для Джека. Он без них жить не может.

— Какие еще нахрен звездочки? Говорю тебе, давай еще раз сыграем. В этот раз я точно выиграю.

— Дин, — Сэм остановился и повернулся к брату, держа в руках ложку, которой он помешивал макароны. — Восемь раз. Мы играли в «камень-ножницы-бумага» восемь раз. И все восемь ты позорно продул. Съезди уже в магазин. Больше времени пройдет, пока ты здесь препираешься. — Помолчав, он продолжил: — Звездочки, это которые с молоком едят, если что.

— Желательно с медом, — добавил голос со стороны двери и скрылся в глубине коридора.  
Дин вздохнул, мученически закатывая глаза и медленно поплелся в сторону выхода.

— Когда-нибудь я тебе это припомню, — беззлобно буркнул он. — И пощады не жди.

— Ага, — хмыкнул Сэм, глядя на булькающие макароны. — Список не забудь.

— Сучка.

— Придурок.

На том и закончили. Вдалеке хлопнула массивная железная дверь бункера, оповещая, что Дин таки уехал за покупками. Тишину кухни теперь нарушал только глухой звуки готовки и перестукивания посуды.

***

— Ну и где мне искать этот долбанный кориандр?! Гурман хренов.

Сэм над ним издевается. Совершенно точно издевается. Дин явственно представляет, как он мстительно ухмылялся, когда писал все эти демонические названия специй, которые ему были нужны. Что он, черт возьми, собрался делать? Травить монстров этими травами или высыпать их им на головы, чтобы они сразу же сдохли от удушающе резкого запаха? Хотя тут просто достаточно зачитать их названия, они все равно звучат, как какое-нибудь заклинание из этих его книжонок.

— Ладно, пофиг, возьму это. Пусть пеняет на себя. — Винчестер схватил первый попавшийся пакетик с чем-то темным.

— Дин, это перец, — произнёс Кас, мягко улыбаясь.

Им нужно поискать другой магазин. Где вся эта демоническая хрень будет подписана понятно, и Дину не придется вздыхать каждые полминуты и бормотать себе под нос проклятия.

Просто это единственный гипермаркет, который был ближе всех к их бункеру, и искать другой означало, что вся поездка займет еще часа три. Эта перспектива заставила Дина содрогнуться. Единственное, чего он сейчас хотел, так это вернуться в бункер к своему марафону фильмов ужасов под аккомпанемент нескольких бутылок пива.

Под аккомпанемент нескольких бутылок пива и объятий Каса, разумеется. Последнее было самым желанным в этой ситуации.

Даже под угрозой смерти Дин никогда не расскажет, как пытался признаться Касу в любви. Это были самые неловкие две недели в его жизни.

Идея напиться и все рассказать была, в принципе, рабочей. И план отхода был тоже хорош: если Кас пойдет на попятную, всегда можно будет сказать, что это просто пьяные бредни. Но он решил оставить её на всякий случай, если вообще никаких других вариантов не будет.

Спойлер: до этого они так и не дошли.

Советы и подкаты из Интернета только усугубили ситуацию — Кас не понимал, почему вдруг Дин начал варить ему его любимый кофе по утрам и говорить всякие двусмысленные вещи. Их недомолвки росли с каждым днем, пока Кас не сказал ему прекратить всё это.

— Дин, я… Я, кажется, понял, что ты хочешь мне сказать, но… если это шутка, то лучше не надо. Правда.

Кастиэль выглядел смущенным и грустным, и Дин не придумал ничего лучше, чем чмокнуть того в уголок губ и выпалить:

— Я… Эм, ну… Нравишься ты мне, в общем. В том самом смысле. Очень нравишься.

Слова о том, что они встречаются, были встречены облегченными воплями Сэма «боже, я ждал этого лет восемь, наверное где-то свалился метеорит, раз вы, ребята наконец-то вместе, пойду позвоню Кроули, он мне теперь должен» и радостным лицом Джека, который пожелал им счастья и хорошенько запастись презервативами («Что? Я читал, это самое распространенное средство контрацепции. В смысле, чем я занимаюсь в Интернете?»). Ровена, скривив губы, передала проигранные деньги донельзя довольному Сэму, отметив, что «таких тугодумов, как вы, я в жизни не видела». Габриэль долго хохотал в трубку, а затем сказал, что обязательно заглянет к ним после того, как вернется с Мальдивских островов. Напоследок раздалось «Береги свой симпатичный зад, Дин-о!», и Дин пообещал пырнуть его ангельским клинком при встрече.

Отношения с Касом это… это действительно нечто удивительное. Моментами Дин останавливается и спрашивает себя: неужели это все правда? Кас невероятно чуткий и заботливый партнер, и кажется, он уже успел еще с десяток раз влюбиться в него. Его объятия были самым лучшим успокоительным в мире, его неловкость и неумелость в некоторых вещах — самое очаровательное, что есть на целом свете. Его глаза всегда глядят ласково, с легкой смешинкой, и когда Дин смотрит прямо на него, то чувствует, что падает — падает в неизвестность, проваливается, и ни капли не желает выбираться оттуда. Глаза Каса — отдельная вселенная, скрывающая свои тайны под покровом пронзительной светло-голубой радужки. Он умудрялся сочетать в себе спокойствие и силу, которую чувствуешь сразу же, едва взглянув на него. Винчестер, конечно, мнил себя самым активным активом в мире, но перед серьезным и соблазнительным Касом, который одним уверенным взглядом чудесным образом заставлял охотника немедленно ложиться в кроватку, предварительно сняв с себя всё, что можно, устоять было невозможно. К сексу они пришли не сразу: ангел понимал, что Дину, который ни разу в жизни не думал о мужчинах как об объектах симпатии, принятие этого пока дается тяжело, поэтому не давил и по возможности избегал этой темы с ним. Однако в один момент Винчестер сам понял, что обнимашек и долгих поцелуев ему катастрофически не хватает. Стоило только ему подумать о том, как Кас, отрываясь от его губ, спускается ниже, к шее и груди, оставляя влажные следы, то той же ночью он проснулся с тяжелым дыханием и мокрой от пота футболкой и тихо, чтобы не проснулся Кас, пошел сменить нижнее белье.

Тихо получилось не особо: тот проснулся, сонно оглядывая комнату сквозь разлохматившуюся шевелюру и зовя Дина. Охотник лег обратно, пытаясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце.

Их первый раз случился спонтанно и довольно банально. Дин перебрал в баре, и, кажется, начал с кем-то флиртовать, пока в заведение не ворвался ангел, раздражённо сверкая убийственным взглядом направо и налево. Кас коротко поблагодарил бармена, что тот не выставил эту пьяную тушку за порог, оставил деньги и увел охотника из бара. Винчестер начал приставать в машине еще по дороге в бункер, пока Кас не заставил его уснуть: вряд ли бы на утро Дин погладил его по головке, если бы Импала, ведомая ангелом, свернула в кювет из-за того, что чьи-то шаловливые руки решили, что дрочить водителю во время движения — хорошая идея. Даже если эти шаловливые руки принадлежали самому владельцу Импалы.

Дин совершил еще парочку попыток залезть Касу в штаны по пути в их комнату. Сэм приглушенно хохотал, наблюдая за этой картиной. Наконец, в комнате, он подуспокоился и задремал, изредка что-то бормоча себе под нос. Кас переодел его и, нырнув под одеяло рядом с Дином, тут же оказался заграбастанным в его объятия. Ночь ангел провел беспокойно, пытаясь увернуться от отвратительного запаха алкоголя из его рта.

В назидание Дину Кас не оставил таблетки от головы, которая на следующий день болела так, будто там взорвалась Звезда Смерти. «Стареешь», — со смешком заметил Сэм, попивая утренний кофе, глядя на хмурого Дина, достающего из ящика с лекарствами аспирин, и удачно уворачиваясь от братского подзатыльника. К вечеру более-менее оправившись, он попытался объяснить причину своего похода в бар Касу. Причины как таковой-то не было, просто он подумал, что алкоголь поможет ему раскрепоститься и «наконец-то взять быка за рога». Ну, точнее за рог. Ангел совершенно справедливо назвал его идиотом, и тем же вечером вопрос о взятии быка за рога и другие причинные места был решен. Шутка Дина о том, что он оказался в раю, была встречена скептическим взглядом из-под бровей.

Дин смотрел на перец, как будто тот только что заявил, Шевроле Импала сосёт по сравнению с Хондой.

— Ну вот и хорошо. Насыплю ему этот перец куда не надо, в следующий раз не будет выпендриваться, — мрачно улыбаясь, протянул Дин. С сомнением поглядев на пару зеленоватых пакетиков, он тоже кинул их в тележку, которую вез Кас. — Пойдем, нам еще кучу всего надо купить.

Действительно, они торчали здесь уже целый час, а набрали едва ли треть списка. Но воспоминания о Касе заставили его настроение подняться на пару отметок выше.

Они серьезно застряли в отделе бытовой химии и хозтоваров, долго рассуждая о запахах шампуней. Кас заявил, что ему не стоит брать с шоколадным запахом, потому что «мне нравится, когда ты пахнешь тропическими фруктами, у тебя особенно хорошо остается запах на затылке, и когда я беру тебя сзади…», пока Дин с горящими щеками не заткнул его, испуганно оглядывая отдел на наличие людей, которые могли это услышать.

— Такие вещи не обсуждают на весь магазин, Кас, — шипел он, пока ангел невозмутимо выбирал шампунь себе. Кстати, он взял яблочный.

Вскоре тележка заполнилась кучей разнообразного мыла (Кас прихватил пару кусков в форме динозавриков), гелей для душа, шампуней, стиральных порошков и прочей фигни.

— Думаю, кассиры будут шокированы, сколько туалетной бумаги мы взяли, — глядя на внушительную стопку белоснежных рулонов, хихикнул Кас.

— Апокалипсис никто не отменял, — подняв палец вверх, многозначительно ответил Дин. — Мало ли мы запасаемся на случай, если на нас нападут пришельцы из космоса.

— Насколько я знаю, обычно на случай апокалипсиса люди запасаются консервами.

— Чак упаси, — поморщился Винчестер, помогая толкать тележку в сторону овощей, — я лучше голодать буду, чем есть эту гадость. Да я даже вот это скорее начну есть, — он кивнул на ярко-зеленые листья салата, сверкающие красной отметкой скидки. Кас опустил глаза в список и положил к продуктам две упаковки.

Набрав овощей, они двинулись к отделу молочной продукции. Дин смотрел цены на молоко, пока Кас изучал стенд, который призывал покупать больше продуктов с маркой бонусов, которые потом можно было обменять на набор сковородок или ножей. Охотнику с трудом удалось убедить, что им не нужен набор сковородок с антипригарным покрытием, а вот йогурты будут как раз кстати, и будет неплохо, если он поможет ему выбрать.

Дин довольно улыбнулся, когда они добрались до выпечки. Он тут же прилип к пирогам, выискивая самый идеальный, пока Кас брал хлеб для сэндвичей и оббегал глазами полки с печеньем в поисках любимого печенья Джека. Не найдя знакомой упаковки с шоколадным печеньем, ангел схватил то, что было более-менее похоже на него. Немного поразмышляв, он взял еще коробку зефира.

Охотник вернулся с большим черничным пирогом и двумя упаковками сырного попкорна в руках.

— Так, почти все вроде бы, — он оглядел список продуктов, — давай еще пива возьмем.

— У нас есть пиво, — возразил Кас.

— Много пива не бывает, солнышко, — Дин улыбнулся еще шире, и, чмокнув того в нос, пошел в сторону отдела с алкоголем. Щеки Каса едва заметно покраснели.

Дин нечастый любитель демонстрировать чувства на публике, но если сейчас он более открыт в этом плане, то раньше Кастиэль даже не мог просто взять его за руку на улице — тот сразу отскакивал, озираясь по сторонам. «Я тебе не девчонка какая-нибудь, чтобы за ручки держаться». Кас смущенно кивал и немного увеличивал расстояние между ними, чувствуя, как разочарование скребется где-то в сердце. Они ходили рядом, неловко сталкиваясь плечами и то и дело косясь друг на друга, пока Сэм с явственно читавшимся во взгляде «почему мой брат такой идиот» выражением смотрел на них. Но кое-что все-таки заставило Дина пересмотреть свои взгляды на публичные проявления привязанности.

Девушки. Они постоянно кокетничали с Касом и пытались познакомиться с ним, где бы они не оказались, и это ужасно раздражало. Например, как-то раз они решили отдохнуть в баре в соседнем городе. Те девушки, по сути, не были ни в чем виноваты и просто флиртовали с Касом у барной стойки, когда тот брал еще два бокала пива для них с Дином. Тот вежливо отбивался от них, а где-то за столиком охотник стискивал челюсти, сдерживая себя, чтобы не подойти к барной стойке и не разогнать их к чертовой матери. Сэм провел ему целую лекцию на тему ревности и почему ее ярая демонстрация ни к чему хорошему не приводит. Спустя еще пару таких случаев Винчестер не выдержал и подошел к ним, целуя шокированного Каса в щеку и спрашивая, могут ли они поехать домой. Девушка, кажется, использовавшая на ангеле весь свой арсенал подкатов, смутилась и извинилась. Кас заверил её, что все в порядке, и Дин наконец-то утащил его оттуда.

— Дин.

— Да? — Голос охотника звучал совершенно невинно, как будто то, что он сейчас сделал, было обыденной рутиной.

— Я… — начал Кас, но резко осёкся. — Нет, ничего. Поехали домой.

Дин не заметил, но губы ангела тронула легкая нежная улыбка.

Женский голос резко зазвучал по всему магазину, оповещая покупателей о скидках на детское питание. Кас тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания и догоняя Дина.

Вдруг его внимание привлек стенд с плюшевыми игрушками.

Здесь отделы с продуктами заканчивались и начинались стенды со всякой всячиной: от игрушек до канцелярии и книг. Подойдя ближе, Кас взял в руки светло-коричневого плюшевого медведя с маленькими глазками-бусинками. На нем был джинсовый комбинезон и красная футболка, а большая этикетка с яркими буквами гласила: «Говорящий мишка Марвин».

— Что, с медвежонком поиграть захотелось? — раздался веселый вкрадчивый голос над ухом. Кас резко обернулся и увидел Дина, уже взявшего всё, что нужно. Любимые звездочки Джека лежали поверх помидоров и сыра. — Меня тебе уже мало? — ухмыльнулся он.

— Ты не слишком смахиваешь на медвежонка, Дин. Ты скорее, котенок, — поддразнил он. Дин расширил глаза в притворном возмущении. — В любом случае, хочу взять его Джеку. Он любит плюшевые игрушки.

— Хорошо. Пойдем, а то мы уже дохрена времени здесь торчим.

Оплата покупок тоже затянулась надолго. Сегодня была суббота, а это означало километровые очереди что днем, что вечером. Дин стоически держался, наблюдая, как перед его носом носился ребенок с игрушечным самолетом и то и дело орал о том, что ему жизненно необходима еще одна машина на радиоуправлении. Отчасти он его понимал — в жизни каждого человека наступал такой момент, когда ему становится жизненно необходима машина на радиоуправлении. Его лицо изменилось, когда их очередь сдвинулась, и они оказались напротив презервативов. Кас с поднятыми бровями наблюдал за тем, как в тележку опускают две упаковки. Ответив на взгляд ангела невозмутимой улыбкой, Дин начал выкладывать продукты на ленту. Ребенок рядом начал требовать шоколад.

Эти двадцать минут тянулись как двадцать лет — еще хуже, чем в аду. Бесконечная вереница пакетов не внушала оптимизма, но их всё же удалось дотащить до машины. Все заднее сидение, даже пол, оказались заставлены продуктами. Дин плюхнулся на водительское место и облегченно выдохнул. Рядом хлопнула пассажирская дверь. Он повернулся — Кас с серьезным видом изучал поистине длиннющий чек.

— Зачем ты читаешь эту лабуду?

— Нужно же знать, сколько мы потратили.

— Зачем? — Винчестер пожал плечами. — Сэм пошаманил над кредитками, так что можно не париться.

— Красть не есть хорошо, — тоном строгой мамочки произнес Кас.

— Ну, за нашу работу нам никто не платит, — усмехнулся охотник. — А жить тоже на что-то нужно.

Внезапно ему вспомнились они с Сэмом из альтернативной вселенной. У тех версий были и деньги, и средства, и куча людей, чтобы охотиться на монстров. И даже гребаные вертолеты. «Не жизнь, а сказка», — мечтательно подумал он.

Кас ничего не ответил, и Дин, заведя машину, выехал с парковки магазина и повернул на шоссе в сторону бункера. По дороге они заехали за бургерами — охотник заявил, что жутко голоден и не выдержит ни минуты без еды. Кас фыркнул, но взял себе тот же бургер, что и Дин, не забыв о Сэме и Джеке. Улыбчивый продавец предложил им еще картошку фри по акции, от которой охотник все же не смог устоять.

Сегодня был прохладный осенний день. Порывы ветра сметали опавшие листья, разнося их по дороге. Полы плаща тоже трепетали от ветра, и Кастиэль поежился, запахивая его. Сквозь светлые облака проглядывалось солнце. Сидя на капоте Импалы рядом с Дином, с удовольствием макающим картошку в кетчуп, откусывающим бургер и запивающим все это дело колой, Кас чувствовал, как внутри него разливается что-то очень-очень теплое, нежное и приятное.

Наверное, это и есть счастье.

**Author's Note:**

> дин боттом, потому что ну вы видели его вообще
> 
> искренне надеюсь, что вам понравилось и не захотелось выколоть себе глаза. если несложно, тыкните на кнопку кудоса, а если есть пара минуток свободного времени, можете написать отзыв - мне важно, что вы думаете о моей работе❤️


End file.
